1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle lower section structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-089549 discloses a stabilizer mounting structure that includes a pair of side members running in a vehicle front-rear direction, a rear cross member running in a vehicle width direction and connecting the pair of side members, a pair of lower arms swingably supported by the pair of side members respectively and respectively supporting a pair of wheels W, and a stabilizer connecting suspensions of the pair of wheels. In this prior art, the side members each have a stabilizer mounting portion protruding upward or downward, and each stabilizer mounting portion is interposed between fixing portions of the side member and the lower arm, and a connection portion of the side member and the rear cross member.
Another related technique is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-091693.